Flowers in the Desert
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Huy was a high priest of Egypt. Mariam was his servant girl. They were from two different religions, and two different worlds. Yet they found more than just unlikely friendship. Want to know more? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Flowers In The Desert"**

 **Rating: T (for safety and mild adult situations/content)**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Spiritual**

 **Pairings: Huy/OC**

 **Summary: Huy was a high priest of Egypt. Mariam was his servant girl. They were from two different religions. Two different worlds. Yet they found more than just unlikely friendship. Want to know more? Read and find out.**

 **Author's Note: Mariam is my OC (Not Moses' sister Miriam). It was a very popular name in Biblical times. I do not own Prince of Egypt characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter One:

"Hurry up Mariam!" Said Tzipporah.

"I'm coming Tzipporah." Replied Mariam.

The two girls were on their way to fetch water from the well. For them, the land of Midian was the only place they knew. Everyone was like a big family. Living so far out in the wilderness, one might think survival would be nothing short of miraculous. However, the Midianites were very resilient people who had tamed their part of the vast desert; and mastered the art of thriving in such a harsh environment. However, Mariam often dreamt of what life was like outside her world. Often she heard visiting merchants tell of great kings living in gleaming palaces. She heard of men praying to gods that were half man and half creature in huge temples. While her cousin Tzipporah was content living in Midian her whole life; Mariam hoped one day she'd travel the world.

"Mariam, what are you thinking about?" Asked Tzipporah

"Just wondering about what it's like out there." She replied.

"How about you dream of something more practical." Tzipporah then said.

"Like what?" Asked Mariam.

"Like finding a good husband. Or helping your beloved cousin fetch water." Tzipporah responded

Mariam rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I will marry a good husband. A merchant. That way I will be able to see the world." Mariam said.

"Sure; and I'm a man with the head of a falcon. Why don't you let go of those childish dreams of traveling the world? This place and our people are all you need." Tzipporah replied.

Mariam sighed. _Maybe she's right. Maybe it's time I grow up and accept the fact I was born in Midian and I will die in Midian._ Mariam thought to herself. With that in mind, she went to catch up with her cousin. As they were gathering their water, they heard someone coming. It wasn't long before they were faced with a small army of four soldiers and a man riding atop a camel. The soldiers looked brutish and were used to using their thug appearance to intimidate people. The man on the camel had a lean build to him, yet he looked healthy. He also looked intelligent and cunning. Tzipporah stood in front of Mariam, as the strange man spoke.

"Greetings. I am Huy, high priest to pharaoh Seti." Said the man on the camel.

"What do you want with us?" Asked Tzipporah.

The soldiers then surrounded the girls.

"Well, two beautiful flowers such as yourselves will make a fine gift for Pharaoh or one of his sons." Huy replied.

"I won't be anyone's slave!" Tzipporah argued.

* * *

Mariam nodded in agreement. The girls tried to escape but were soon caught. Mariam cried out in discomfort, as a soldier held her too tight by her arm.

"Be careful you idiots! The pharaoh wishes his flowers remain unharmed." Huy said.

Tzipporah and Mariam were soon on their way to Egypt. Mariam cuddled next to her cousin as she felt a chill of fear creep up her spine. What would Pharaoh do to them? After a few days worth of travel, they arrived in Egypt. Huy at the very least gave them the curtesy of helping them off their camel. The girls were soon kept in a holding cell within the palace dungeon.

"Now, don't you two beauties go anywhere. I will return." Huy said with a smirk.

As he was leaving, Huy heard Mariam and Tzipporah talking.

"Tzipporah, what will happen when the priest returns?" Mariam asked her cousin.

"I don't know. However, I won't stay long enough to find out." She replied.

"Have faith that God will protect us no matter what. I do. Even though being here fills me with dread. I know God will help us. I pray he guides and protects us always." Mariam then said.

Huy scoffed. _If her God was real. He would have saved her and her cousin for being enslaved._ He thought to himself. Huy then continued on his way to go and show Hotep the new arrivals.

* * *

 **End of the first chapter. This is my first Prince of Egypt fan fiction. Please be kind. Stay tuned for more. Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Huy, whatever it is you want to show me; I'm sure it could've waited until after I had eaten my third lunch." Hotep said, glaring at his fellow priest.

Huy ignored the fat, short priest.

"Hotep, you and I both know you can use the exercise. And three lunches? Really?" Huy replied.

"I need the energy to do all my priestly duties." Hotep responded.

Huy snickered.

"Oh please. What do you do all day? Besides complain about the princes' antics and eat?" Huy mocked.

"You know the princes make me their prime target for their foolish pranks." Hotep then said.

Huy then lead Hotep down into the dungeons. Huy showed him the girls. Tzipporah and Mariam were huddled together. Ever since they had arrived, they refused to leave each other's side. Hotep grinned.

* * *

"So which one of these pretty things are going to the pharaoh?" Hotep asked.

"Not sure. Perhaps one of Seti's sons will enjoy them more." Huy replied.

Mariam looked on the verge of tears. Tziporah hugged her cousin close. Huy then entered the cell, and went to inspect Mariam. Tzipporah immediately put herself between the priest and her cousin.

"No! You will not take Mariam from me! She is my family!" Tzipporah shouted, her hand balling into a fist.

"Calm down. I won't separate you two yet. I just want to see if she is in good health." Huy said.

Tzipporah looked at Mariam. Mariam nodded assuringly at her. Huy took her to see the physician. When the physician was done looking Mariam over. Huy stepped in to see her back to her cell. That was when he really saw her for the first time. Her eyes were a bright brown. Her hair was dark yet shined like the sun. She was covered in modest clothing. Huy's jaw slightly dropped at how beautiful she was.

* * *

"By the gods." Huy said softly.

"I'm sorry sir. Did you say something?" Asked Mariam.

Huy shook his head.

"No. Now, come along. Your cousin is waiting for you." Huy then said.

"I am Mariam by the way." Mariam then said.

Huy smirked.

"A typical Hebrew girl name. I can tell by how you dress you believe in their God. Enlighten me Mariam. If your God is so real and powerful. Why did he allow you to be captured by me? Why is letting your fellow Hebrews be enslaved? Why does your God allow it? My gods, especially Ra would never allow such a thing. Not unless they willed it." Huy said.

Mariam shrugged.

"I don't know. I have faith God will help me and anyone else who will ask for his deliverance." She replied.

Huy shook his head. _Your God did not help you in your own homeland. Why on earth would he help you here in Egypt?_ Huy thought to himself.

* * *

"So you really think your God will get you out of your situation?" Huy asked.

Mariam nodded.

"Yes. It might take days, months, or even years. But God will help me and Tzipporah out." Said she.

Huy scoffed.

"Perhaps my dear girl, you should reconsider praying to this God. He has done nothing for you or any of his faithful." Huy said.

Huy then returned Mariam to her cell. He then locked the door and left. That night, Huy could not fall asleep. Something kept him up. He sighed as he struggled to sleep. He needed to be rested for the banquet honoring the royal family tomorrow night. He also had a long day of teaching acolytes and other work to do. Huy shuddered. The acolytes that were being trained under him were worse than Moses and Rameses. Ambitious, spoiled, ill-mannered youths whose fathers were all noblemen throughout Upper and Lower Egypt. They joked while studying their lessons and would cheat their way through fasting. _Gods take pity on me, and grant me sleep._ Huy thought as sleep finally began to settle on him.

What was a rough night became a rough day. Moses and Rameses had a chariot race that ended with one of the newest temples being partly flooded with sand. Then after all that, Huy had wine dumped on him. Needless to say, he had been very upset. Now, he was on his way to the banquet. When he arrived, he was greeted with cheers and affection. Several people flocked him asking for his blessing and prayers. Men begged him to discuss marriage arrangements with their daughters. Huy smiled. He was the the most important man alive next to Seti and his sons.

* * *

Much to Huy's delight, the banquet was going well. Rameses was named prince regent. Suddenly he heard the prince Moses speaking to Seti.

"My lord Pharaoh. I suggest that the high priests offer tribute to the new regent." He said.

"Excellent idea. Hotep! Huy!" Came Seti's voice.

Huy sputtered on his drink. _What shall I give Rameses on such short notice?_ Huy wondered.

"Huy. The Midian girls." Hotep said to him.

"That's a good idea." Huy replied.

"Go get one." Hotep then said.

Huy hurried to the dungeons. He woke the guard in charge of the girls.

"I need one of them to give to his highness, Rameses." Huy said.

* * *

The guard nodded and went into the cell. Huy watched as the girls hugged each other and begged the guard not to separate them. The guard shoved Mariam away and dragged Tzipporah out. She struggled the whole time she was being lead away. As Huy followed them out, he glanced back to see Mariam was shaking with silent sobs. The hight priest then felt his chest tighten and his stomach sink. Why was he feeling this way? Separating families happened to slaves all the time. Why was this affecting him now? Huy sighed and left to present the prince regent his new "gift".

When the banquet ended, Huy returned to the dungeon. He unlocked the cell door to see Mariam was huddled against the wall. Her cousin, the only one she could trust in this foreign place was gone. Huy entered the cell and looked down at her.

"I spoke with Pharaoh. He has taken no interest in you; and since I found you I can do with you what I please. I wish to keep you as a servant girl in my house. It would be in your best interest to accept my offer. " Huy said.

"Why?" Mariam asked.

"Because I'm the only chance you have. I'm the only one you can trust now." Huy replied, as he offered his hand.

Mariam wiped her eyes and nodded. She took Huy's hand. What choice did she have now? He was right. He was only one she could trust. Huy helped her up, and asked the guard to unshackle her. Huy then took her by the hand and lead her out of the dungeon.

"This is my house, and now your house too. The servant's room is upstairs across from mine. The kitchen is below this room. Here, I entertain and I work." Huy said.

* * *

Mariam nodded. Huy then took her around the town, He showed Mariam where everything was from temple to market place. When they returned to Huy's house, the priest realized it was almost time for the sunset prayer.

"I must be off to temple for prayers. Your first task as my servant is to cook dinner. You may eat after I have been served." He then said.

Mariam nodded. She worked for over an hour preparing a good meal for Huy. When Huy returned he was shocked to see the meal laid out. Huy gave a nod of approval and sat down to eat. Mariam served him. She then went to go to bed.

"Are you not hungry Mariam?" Asked Huy.

"No sir. I respectfully ask to go to my room. I don't feel well." Mariam replied.

Huy got that sinking feeling again. He knew very well why Mariam wasn't hungry. She was too worried over Tzipporah. She also missed her family. Huy then beckoned her over.

"If it is any small comfort to you. Your cousin was passed along to Prince Moses. He will treat her better than Pharaoh or Rameses. Now please, eat. You will have a full day of chores and cooking to do." He said.

Mariam nodded. She smiled as she ate her share of the meal. Huy could feel the sinking feeling lessen. _Why did I feel unwell before?_ Huy asked himself. It would only be a matter of time before Huy figured out that he was falling for Mariam.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A few days had passed since Mariam had started serving Huy. The high priest decided it was time she met the royal family. So he took her to the palace to meet them. Mariam was very nervous, as Seti was very stern looking. However, queen Tuya's kind gazed eased her into a sense of calm. Moses and Rameses looked at each other and smiled. Both princes made an effort to swiftly befriend the remaining Midianite. As Mariam and Huy were walking home, Huy told Mariam he had to go and help bless the new born child of one of Pharoah's generals.

"While I am gone, I want you to clean the temple of horus from top to bottom. Tomorrow is a the start of a special time in our year." Huy said.

"Yes sir." Said Mariam.

"Good. When you are done, I want you prepare dinner for two. I am expecting Hotep tonight. So I want my house to be cleaned too. Do you understand me?" Huy then said.

"I do sir." Replied Marian.

Huy nodded and went off to see his appointment. Mariam was soon hard at work cleaning the temple of Horus. When she was done, she cleaned the house and got started on dinner. Huy was terribly arrogant and bossy; and it seemed he was worse the whole time Hotep was there. Oh how relentless they were with Mariam. Order followed Order, without so much as a bit of gratitude. By the time the fat priest left, poor Mariam was exhausted.

* * *

"Master, may I please go to bed?" Mariam asked, on the verge of tears from her aching feet.

"No. There are dishes that need to be cleaned, and laundry to be done. I am busy; therefore you are busy." Huy said.

Mariam nodded. She first cleaned the dishes from dinner. Her long day finally ended when she had finished every last piece of laundry and Huy blew out the candle at his desk. He noticed Mariam was asleep on the stairs leading to the bedrooms. Huy rolled his eyes. Bending down, the priest realized she was very light. _She is very light for a girl her age. I wonder if she's feeling well._ Huy thought to himself. He had just laid her gently on her bed, when he turned to leave; and realized she was still holding his hand. Huy felt something stir in his chest. A small smile tugged at his face. Careful not to wake her, Huy removed her hand from his.

The next day, Huy was early to rise. It was the the feast of Horus' birth. He went down into the kitchen and saw Mariam was hard at work making the offering meals to the sky god and his divine parents. Huy sneered at the food.

"And just what do you think you are cooking?" Huy asked

"Well, you left a note saying I needed to prepare the meals to offer the gods." Mariam said.

"I did didn't I? Then may I ask why you have made this slop?" Huy then said, with a glare.

"It's not slop! It was my favorite food back home!" Mariam retorted, her patience thinning.

* * *

"You stole me from all my friends and family! You were ready to give me away to be in Pharoah's harem! You don't care what happens to me! All you care about is you're own selfish needs! You don't deserve to call yourself a priest! What priest acts and thinks like you!" She then said.

"Enough! I should have you punished for such insolence!" Huy responded angrily.

"However, today is one of the holiest days in the year. So I shall be satisfied in telling you to hold your tongue when you speak to me. And to be sure you will never speak out of turn to me again; you will work twice as hard - until I say otherwise. Am I clear?" Huy continued.

"Yes." Said Mariam.

"What was that?" Asked Huy sharply.

"Yes sir." Replied Mariam.

Huy nodded and ordered her to bring up the offering meals when she was done. He then left the kitchen.

As the day carried on, Mariam found herself very busy. True to his word, Huy increased her work load. At the moment, Huy had her scrubbing the temple of Ra. As she scrubbed the head of the hippo icon, she thought of how much she disliked Huy, how much she disliked Egypt, and how much she disliked the gods of Egypt. What was so special about a bird headed god's birth anyway? Just then, Queen Tuya entered with a small offering to Ra. Mariam paused in her work to bow. The queen smiled kindly.

"You may rise. What seems to be troubling you? Now, don't you try to deny it. I can always tell when someone is troubled." Tuya said.

Mariam sighed.

"With all due respect your highness, I can't stand to be a servant girl to Huy. He is terribly arrogant for a high priest. He is very unkind. He disregards my thoughts and feelings as another human being." Mariam said.

Tuya nodded.

"Huy is who he is. Perhaps you should learn why." Tuya replied.

* * *

Mariam was about to respond, when suddenly they heard Huy yell outside. When they arrived to where Huy was, they saw him covered in honey and feathers. Mariam struggled to keep her laughter in. Even the queen had to suppress a giggle. When Huy saw the queen, he bowed.

"You may rise Huy. I'm sure my sons are the reason why you are covered in feathers." She said.

Huy nodded, not wanting to speak ill of the princes. However, the temptation was great.

"I shall speak to them. Mariam did a fine job cleaning the temple of Ra by the way." Tuya then said, as she passed the high priest.

Huy said nothing, but simply nodded again.

Mariam, still fighting the urge not to laugh at Huy's expense; simply suggested that they go back to the house so he could clean up. Mariam then turned to look at him.

"Are you okay Huy?" She asked.

"I look like a giant chicken. So no, I am not okay. I am not okay with being the target of Prince Moses and Rameses' antics and pranks." Huy said stiffly.

A small chuckled escaped Mariam's lips. Huy looked at her, impatiently.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" He asked.

Mariam could no longer contain her laughter. Huy wanted to be mad at her, but for some reason he couldn't. He had never heard her laugh until now. It was a sweet sound. Huy could feel his cheeks heat up.

* * *

"I need to be ready in two hours for the service in the temple of Horus commemorating his birth. So please wash my clothes while I bathe and change. Once you are done washing my dirty clothes, you will go to market and prepare dinner. I will see you tonight. " Huy said.

Mariam nodded, she got right to work. While washing Huy's clothing, Rameses and Moses came up to her.

"Mariam, Moses and I were talking. We have seen how patient you are with that snob Huy; and we would love to have you join our royal court." Said Rameses.

"Yes, please do. We could use someone around our age to talk to." Moses then said.

"However, there is one tiny thing you must do to join." Rameses explained.

"What is it?" She asked.

Moses and Rameses looked at each other grinning.

"After your done with all your chores, meet us behind your master's house." Moses said.

Mariam nodded. A small smile tugged at her face. The princes were talking to her, like her own friends back home used to. Mariam soon hurried off to make dinner.

* * *

As agreed, Mariam went behind the house where the princes were waiting for her.

"Dinner is set. All Huy has to do is eat it." She said.

"Good. Now about Huy." Said Rameses.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Moses.

"Just follow my lead." Replied Rameses.

Huy was returning from the temple of Horus. All day he prayed, he blessed, he sang. Huy was spiritually satisfied. As he neared his home, Rameses approached him.

"Huy, I need to ask you a question. It is very important." Said Rameses.

Huy looked concerned. Was the crowned prince Rameses really in need of his advice? Huy decided it was best to indulge the prince.

"Of course our highness. Please ask away." Replied Huy.

"Are you ticklish?" Rameses asked.

"Well yes I—Wait what!?" Huy asked.

Before he could react Rameses began tickling Huy's sides. Huy couldn't help but laugh, as his sides were indeed ticklish.

"Ohohohoho nohohohoho! Please! Pleahehehehehese nohohohoho! My sides! Stohahahahahahap!" Huy said.

Moses soon joined in helping his brother restrain Huy so he can be subjected to the worst tickle torture of his life. Huy squirmed as tears of laughter began to roll down his cheeks. The two princes were deaf to Huy's hysterical pleas for mercy. Mariam grinned.

* * *

"Come on Mariam! Join us! You want to be our friend don't you?" Said Rameses.

Mariam nodded and then removed Huy's sandals. She began to tickle the soles of his feet. Huy screamed with laughter.

"Mahahahahahariam! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohohoho! My feehehehehehet! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Huy said.

By now, Huy was laughing so hard. Finally, Mariam, Moses, and Rameses ended their tickle attack. The high priest curled up to protect himself. Slowly, Huy stood up clutching his stomach.

"H-how d-dare you three trick m-me like that." Huy said.

Mariam and the princes grinned. Huy felt that same stir return to his chest when he saw his servant girl smile. It was radiant. She was radiant. Moses saw the look on Huy's face and elbowed Rameses slightly. Rameses then also noticed the look Huy had and gave his brother a knowing smirk.

"Well your highnesses, if you have no more tricks to play I wish you both a good night." Huy then said.

"Yeah you too Huy. Come along Rameses. I'm sure Huy would like to have his dinner; and maybe something sweet after." Said Moses with a wink at his brother.

"Very well Moses. Let's go home. Good night Huy. Good night Mariam." Rameses then said.

They quickly left for the palace. Huy and Mariam went inside.

* * *

"Well, if you want nothing more tonight I shall see you in the morning." Mariam said to Huy.

"Not yet. You may only retire when I say you can." Huy replied.

Mariam sat down across from Huy.

Huy ate his dinner. Then Mariam got to eat her share. When she washed and put everything away, Huy grabbed her and brought her into the main living space below the bedrooms.

"You went too far out of line this time Mariam. Speaking to me out of turn is one thing, but what you did tonight deserves retribution. I have the perfect thing too." Huy said.

Mariam didn't know what Huy was going to do. Surely he would not hurt her over a harmless prank? Huy then tickled her sides. She squirmed as laughter escaped her lips.

"Hehehehe! Dohohohohon't! That's my tickle spot! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Mariam said through her laughter.

Huy smiled as he continued to tickle her sides. He loved the sound of her laughter. It was sweet music to his ears.

"I can tell. Now let's see about your feet." Huy replied with a grin.

"Oh no! No no no! Mt are very ticklish! I can't—Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stohahahahahahahhahahap!" Said she.

Huy chuckled as he continued to tickle her feet and sides. Mariam squirmed and begged for mercy. Huy finally stopped and watched her sit up on his lounging bed with a huge smile.

"Now we are even." He said.

Mariam nodded as she caught her breath. Huy then allowed her to retire for the evening.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Mariam had been in Huy's service for over two months, and a lot had happened since her first few days in Egypt. Moses had found out that he was adopted by the royal family; and was very confused as to why he was saved despite the fact he was Hebrew. Meanwhile, Mariam was busy doing her usual long list of chores. Suddenly, she felt very ill. She then dropped the jug of water she was holding and collapsed. Huy had been going from the temple to the palace when he saw what had happened. He hurried over to Mariam and tried to wake her up. She was unresponsive. Huy felt his stomach drop when he realized she was very easy to lift. _Oh gods she she indeed very ill. Poor girl. I did nothing to prevent it._ Huy thought as guilt overcame him. He cradled her to him as he hurried home with her in his arms. He had one of the other priests call the physician. After carefully examining Mariam. He spoke to Huy.

"Has this girl been eating? She is very underfed. She also has a fever brewing." Said he.

Huy shook his head with a no. He then sat down.

"What have I done? I didn't know she was suffering like this." Huy then said.

"Try to get her to eat, and give her this herbal remedy for her fever. She needs to stay in bed until she is completely healed." Replied the physician.

* * *

Huy nodded. He then held Mariam's hand in his, as the physician removed the leeches from her arm. Mariam coughed, as Huy pressed a wet cloth on her head. The physician left the remedy by Huy and left the house. _One of the greatest sins a man can commit against the gods is the unwarranted suffering of his fellow man. Gods have mercy on me, a sinner._ Huy thought.

"Huy." Came Mariam's soft voice.

"You had an accident. I want you to not worry about anything for now. Only focus on getting better." Huy said.

"My chores. I didn't finish them." She responded.

"Don't worry about that my dear. I will have someone else take care of them." Huy then said.

Mariam smiled weakly. Huy continued to offer her comfort. A few minutes later, he heard Hotep's voice.

"Huy! Where are you? Rameses and Moses sabotaged my fourth breakfast!" Hotep said.

"Fourth breakfast? Really?" Mariam asked softly.

"I know, but it's Hotep. He is ridiculous like that." Huy replied.

"I'm up here in the servant's room Hotep." Huy then said.

Hotep soon appeared. The fat priest sneered at Mariam.

* * *

"Why is she lazing around?" Asked he.

"She is not being lazy. She is sick. She needs rest." Huy responded.

Hotep just sneered as he looked at Mariam. _Some servant she is being. How dare she become such a burden in so little time._ He thought.

"You should make her work Huy. She is your servant. You are her master." Hotep said.

"The physician strongly advised I let her rest. An unhealthy servant is a useless one." Huy then replied.

Hotep nodded. He then left the room. Huy then sat down and poured Mariam some water.

"Sit up, it's time to take the medicine. Please try to sit up. I'll help you." Said Huy.

True to his word, Huy helped her sit up. Mariam coughed into the cloth she was using as a handkerchief. Huy gave her the healing herb and water. Mariam was soon getting very drowsy. Huy knew the herb was working on her and helped her to lie back down. In no time, Mariam was fast asleep in her bed. Huy sighed, it was his fault she was sick. Maybe she was right. Maybe he wasn't the righteous man he claimed to be. Sure, he prayed and upheld the teachings of his faith with piety; but was he living by what he preached? Huy soon cleared his head of all this doubt. _I am a very righteous man. I am a high priest after all. All my deeds are good. My heart is pure. I devout every hour I am awake to the gods. I shall be welcomed into paradise with opened arms by the gods. I am free of all sin. I became that way when I became an acolyte._ Huy thought to himself. As he got ready to go to bed, Huy recited his evening prayer. He then laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Dream sequence:**

 ** _Huy walked along the Nile enjoying the beautiful day. The sky was blue, and birds sung as they flew back and forth from their nests. Huy sat is the shade of a fig tree and just wanted to take in the beauty of nature. Huy then decided he should go for a quick swim in the nile. He smiled as he allowed the current to pull him wherever the river decided to flow. Suddenly, the water turned red as if it were blood. Huy was terrified. It was blood! Literally blood! Huy swam back to shore as fast as he could. Suddenly, a huge roar and hissing sound was heard. From the blood filled Nile River surfaced Apep the demonic cobra snake of violence and chaos. Huy looked up at the demonic cobra in terror._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wh-What do you want with me?" Huy asked fearfully._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want to thank you Huy. You have done me proud. This sacred river runs with the blood spilled by your own folly." Apep respond._**

 ** _"_** ** _N-no! I am a righteous man! I am pure! Oh gods save me please!" Huy then said._**

 ** _Apep laughed. His laughter chilled Huy to the bone._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Prideful arrogance is my favorite weapon against mankind. It makes fools like you blind to their own sin. For this and more, you shall never see the glory of eternal life." Apep responded._**

 ** _"_** ** _Instead, you shall dwell amongst the demons and those whom have been rejected by the gods." He continued._**

 ** _Huy quaked with fear. Despite his insisting that he was indeed a righteous man, Huy somehow knew the demon was right. However, he wanted to see where he had strayed. The idea of a high priest falling from the gods' grace was rare and unheard of._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where did I go wrong?" Huy asked aloud._**

 ** _Apep hissed and roared as he saw Ma'at the goddess of truth and wisdom descend from the sky above. The demonic cobra quickly retreated into the bloody river. Huy was very much afraid. He was afraid for his life, and most of all his soul._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do not be afraid Huy. I have come to enlighten you." The goddess said._**

 ** _Huy knelt before the goddess in devotion._**

 ** _"_** ** _My lady, is what Apep said true?" Huy asked._**

 ** _Ma'at looked at him sadly and nodded._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I am afraid what the demon spoke of is truth." She replied._**

 ** _Huy would have fainted if he could. He had sinned, but how? His mind was racing with many questions. The goddess looked at him with the love an admonishing parent has for a child._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take my hand. We shall leave this Hell; and I shall help you understand." Said she._**

 ** _Huy nodded and took her hand. He soon found himself standing in the middle of the temple of Ra._**

 ** _"_** ** _We are in the temple of Ra." Huy said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, about 19 years ago." Replied the goddess._**

 ** _Huy was just about to ask why when suddenly he heard voices. It was Seti and himself talking. They were talking about the increasing number of Hebrews._**

 _"_ _Sire, I believe that their numbers increasing will bring about rebellion." Huy said._

 _"_ _What makes you think that Huy?" Asked the Pharaoh._

* * *

 _"_ _Well, I had a vision while praying. It was a warning about them your majesty. They will rebel soon if you do not act first." He replied._

 _"_ _Now, I have a solution to this problem I received in prayer. All you need to do is decree it." Huy continued._

 _Set read the scroll Huy handed and frowned. It was a cruel way to handle the increase of the slaves. However, if it came as an answer to a high priest's prayer; then it was the will of the gods that such a sacrifice would have to be made._

 _"_ _Are you certain of this Huy?" Asked Seti once more._

 _"_ _Your majesty. Sometimes, for the greater good; such sacrifices must be made." Huy assured his king." Huy said._

 ** _"_** ** _Ma'at. I don't wish to see anymore. Please take me home." Huy then said._**

 ** _"_** ** _This was your downfall. When we saw what you did that day, we wept." Ma'at replied._**

 ** _"_** ** _We?" Huy asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _I and the other goddesses. Especially Isis. Your name of all mortals she holds closest to her." Said the goddess._**

 ** _Huy nodded._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Your heart is heavy with the guilt of your sin. Please Huy turn from your ways. I could not bear to test you is your current state. The death of the wicked is a permanent death. You would fall asleep never to wake again. Never to live again." She continued._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please, tell me where else I did wrong so I may make my heart lighter than the air again." Huy pleaded._**

 ** _Ma'at nodded then showed Huy a scroll written by though with his name on it. When Huy touched it, it was painful. However, he continued to open it. When he read the list of his misdeeds he was horrified. He dropped the scroll which promptly disappeared. The goddess looked at him with sympathy._**

 ** _"_** ** _I will fix all the wrongs I have done. I won't continue down this road." Huy then said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Our meeting has ended now. Go in peace." Ma'at responded._**

 ** _End dream sequence:_**

* * *

Huy woke with a start. He felt his heart was heavy. Proof the dream was a warning. Huy then went to check on Mariam. She was so pale, so unwell, and so fragile. It was all his fault. Huy wanted to trade places with her. He could still hear the demonic cobra's evil laughter. Huy then held her hand and kissed it. He then got to work tending to her.

For the next few days, Huy tended to his ailing servant. To his delight, Mariam's health recovered. Her appetite was swiftly restored, and she began to eat right for the first time in the three months she had been in Egypt. She became close friends with the princes, as Huy was always in the the presence of the royal family. Then one day, Moses ran off never to be seen again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter four. Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Moses' sudden departure crushed the gentle Queen Tuya. In the months following Moses running away, the queen had fallen deathly ill. Huy was at her side comforting her, and praying over her. Finally, Tuya succumbed to her grief born ailment. Huy had with a look of utter sadness that day; as he closed the queen's eyes while her son, husband, and handmaidens silently wept.

"Lord Anubis, guardian of the departed, take this soul with great care into the west. May she be passed through the trial of the scales with ease. May our beloved Queen Tuya continue her life in the next world. " Huy prayed.

Mariam was dressed head to toe in black, along with everyone else. Seti finally could not hold his composure anymore. The aged Pharaoh rushed over to her side and took her still hand in his.

"Tuya my love, my soul's soul, my heart's heart. Don't die and leave me now. Please let me die with you. I can't bare to see you go. Please Tuya. Don't go. Please don't go without me." Seti sobbed.

Huy and Hotep tried to console their king as the other priests began to take Tuya's body to be mummified. However, Seti merely told everyone to leave him. Huy quickly ushered Mariam away.

* * *

"Master, will the Pharaoh be all right? It's obvious they loved each other very much." Mariam said, as they left the palace.

Huy sighed.

"I doubt Seti will be the same. He loved her. He loved her more than anyone or anything. They were truly soul mates." Huy replied.

Mariam nodded. She then decided to find out more about Huy. She couldn't figured why she wanted to know more about him, she just wanted to know.

"Why did you become a priest?" Mariam then asked.

Huy looked shocked. He never spoke about his past. It was a very unhappy one. Huy then looked at his servant.

"You shouldn't ask such questions of your master girl." Huy said, trying to intimidate her.

Mariam must have seen through his bluff, as she simply looked at him unfazed. Huy just sighed, as they continued to walk.

"My father was a general in Pharaoh's army. He was also an esteemed member of his court. He and my mother had many children together. He loved them all, but when he took one look at me; he hated me. Because I wasn't built like him or my brothers. The only one who loved me was my mother. I was always getting beaten up by my brothers to toughen me up and prepare me for military life. However, I wanted to go into the priesthood. My father only allowed me under the condition that I volunteered to join the temple guard. I agreed, and after much study and training - took my vows as both a high priest and a temple guardsman. " Huy then explained.

* * *

Mariam nodded. She felt very sorry for him. Huy then looked at her.

"Now you. Tell me your story." He continued.

"Well, my parents died when I was a child. So my uncle Jethro took me in. He raised me. He is like a father to me. Him and his family are the family I had ever really known. My uncle is the high priest of Midian." Mariam responded.

Huy nodded.

"You don't know much about the world around you, despite being the charge of a learned man. Why are you women denied tutoring among your people?" Asked Huy.

"Because what would I do with knowledge? I was taught how to be a good girl, and eventually a good wife. But most of all, I was raised to be a godly woman. Despite wanting to see the world and all it's wonders. Which is a childish thought unbecoming of a woman." Mariam replied.

"Nonsense! Here in Egypt women are allowed many things including education, legal rights, and if she so desires — a woman of about your age can become a priestess and work alongside us men in the priesthood." Responded Huy.

Mariam smiled at the thought of herself learning how to read and write. Huy saw his servant was thinking about what he had said and grinned.

* * *

"Would you like to study and become learned? You are far away from anyone who would forbid you to do so." Said he.

"I would like that very much. Thank you master." Answered Mariam.

Huy grinned.

"Very well. Tomorrow after all your work is done, meet me in the temple's study room." Huy then said.

"Yes master." Replied Mariam.

"Please, call me Huy. You do not need to be so formal with me in private." Said Huy.

Mariam nodded.

The next day, after all her morning work was done; Mariam hurried herself to the temple. She watched as Hotep and Huy waved goodbye to the acolytes. Hotep wished Huy a good afternoon before he too left the temple. Huy then waved Mariam over. Mariam followed Huy into the temple study room.

"I have supplied all you need. We will start with the basics." Huy said.

Huy sat near Mariam and taught her the alphabet and a few words. By the end of the lesson, Mariam was saying basic phrases and writing small sentences. Huy was impressed by how quickly she learned so much in one day. Huy was kind of sad over the fact that she had more work to do. Huy secretly wanted to continue to spend time her. _She is brilliant, and she is so beautiful. She is my flower. My beautiful desert flower._ Huy thought, as he put away the scrolls and parchment. Huy felt his heart race. He did not know why she was having this effect on him.

A few days later, Mariam was out by where the slaves labored in the hot sun building all sort of monuments and more for their oppressors. Huy had assigned her to go and see how the construction of one of the newest temples was going. Mariam was climbing some scaffolding. Suddenly, the scaffolding that she was on to observe the construction better, started to quiver and shake. To her horror, it broke under her feet; and Mariam fell from where she was standing. People gasped in terror as Mariam hit the sand beneath with a thud. Mariam then rolled down the large pile of sand and lied motionless at the bottom.

* * *

"That poor girl." Said one slave.

"Is she all right?" Asked another.

Rameses rushed over to see it was Mariam. Worried filled him. In the short while he had known the Midianite, she had become his only Hebrew friend.

"Mariam, this is your prince. I bid you to speak." Said Rameses.

"R-Rameses?" She responded.

Rameses nodded. The regent prince order two of his guards to fetch Huy.

Huy met with his servant in the physician's house. Huy saw her head was bandaged and she laid very still on the bed. Huy felt his stomach churn. Was he too late? Was she dead? No. She was breathing. Had it not been for the obvious rise and fall of her chest, Huy would've thought his flower had died. Huy knelt by her side. He began to bless her and pray over her.

"Mighty gods, I ask you to heal my servant of all affliction. If it may please you that I may take her place; then please take all physical suffering upon her and put it on me. I have caused all that makes her unwell and hurt. I have sinned against you in this action. For this, my heart weighs me down with my guilt. I ask for all forgiveness that I may repent of my evil ways." Huy prayed.

"H-Huy." Mariam weakly said.

Huy smiled. He then kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you my master." Mariam the said softly.

"No my dear. You caused no trouble. The guards told me everything. I excused myself from prayers to see if you were all right." Huy replied, never once removing his hand from hers.

* * *

Mariam felt herself blushing. This was the first time Huy was truly kind to her. Sure he stood at her side when she was sick; but it was to get her well so she could resume her work as his servant. This time, the high priest was thinking of her feelings.

In a few weeks, Mariam was back to doing her work. Since her accident, Huy somehow had changed. He was much more kinder and not as arrogant. At least with her anyway. Mariam also was doing well in her studies. Huy was having her read one of the scrolls aloud to him. When she finished her reading, Huy applauded her.

"You are a better student than Moses and Rameses were in your lessons." Said Huy.

"Thank you sir." She responded.

Mariam then sat next to Huy.

"You are a very good teacher Huy." Mariam then said.

Huy nodded.

"Thank you. Not everyone appreciates my intellect." Huy replied.

* * *

Mariam smiled shyly, as she glanced down. Huy was moving to be closer to her. He suddenly had the strangest desire to do something very unusual. Huy leaned in forward until he was so close that he could kiss her. _All my life I was unloved and felt alone. Now, I have a chance to love and be loved._ Huy thought to himself. Huy at the last moment stopped himself. _No, I can't. I already took so much from her without caring about how she felt. I promised the gods I would not hurt her again._ The priest then said to himself. Huy then pulled away slowly. Huy was now looking straight ahead when suddenly, he felt Mariam's kiss on his cheek. Huy looked shocked.

"Thank you for showing me kindness." Mariam said.

Huy blushed and nodded. He then saw how their hands were entwined. Huy smiled. _It's as if the gods made her for me. Her hand fits well into my own._ He thought.

Little did the high priest know, he was very much right.

* * *

 **Here is Chapter 5! Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

A year had passed by since Mariam became Huy's servant. Mariam was now fluent in the Egyptian language and was better educated than any other Hebrew woman her age. Huy treated her more like his assistant than a servant nowadays. One day, Huy was studying a new spell; when Mariam entered his study room. Huy looked up from his desk. When Hotep saw who was here she scowled.

"Why are you here girl? This part of the temple is off limits to all common people - especially your kind." Hotep said coldly.

"Unless, there is an important matter that needs to be addressed." Huy said, glaring at Hotep.

"Well, it's just that I have a question for you master." Mariam said.

Huy nodded he dismissed Hotep. When the fat priest left. Huy sighed and stood up to greet his servant.

"I'm sorry about Hotep. He can be very trying sometimes." Huy said.

Mariam nodded.

"Now, what is it you wanted to ask?" Huy then continued.

* * *

"Well sir, I was wondering if I could learn more about your religion?" Replied Mariam shyly.

"I just find your beliefs so strange. You call on the powers of the sun to do magic. Please help me understand." She then said.

Huy chuckled.

"I do not call on the sun to do magic. I ask Ra to lend me his power. All the power I have is borrowed from the gods." Explained Huy.

Mariam nodded. Huy then offered his hand.

"Come, I will take you into the holiest part of the temple. There you can witness my faith and see how mighty my gods are." Huy then said.

* * *

Mariam smiled and took his hand. She was excited. She would go where no other person could go. Huy first took her to a small washroom. He sat her down and told her to wash herself up quickly. He explained that she must be clean in order to present herself before the altar of the gods. When she finished, Huy had her follow him through several corridors filled with sacred writings and images. There were parts of the temple in which the common folk could pray in, and parts where the nobility could pray in. There was a special area for weddings and funerals. There was a special area for exorcisms, and other special blessings. Huy smiled as he saw how Mariam started to see the temple with new eyes. They then stopped at a door with several prayers and sacred images carved on it. Huy blessed himself and blessed Mariam too.

"Now Mariam, you must stay by my side and not touch a thing. This is the holiest room in the temple of Ra. This room is where the gods dwell when they visit the earth. Only I and Hotep may enter this room. Today, I am making an exception." Huy explained.

Mariam nodded. Huy then unlocked the door and took his servant inside. It was a very beautiful room. Silver and gold plates, bowls, and cups were placed on the altar. The room was illuminated by a burning fire bowl off to the side; and the air was thick with incense. Huy knelt directly in front of the alter and kissed the floor. Mariam simply bowed. Huy then walked further in. He beckoned her to follow him. The high priest showed her the fire bowl.

"This fire is always lit. It represents the constant presence of the gods in the temple as well as our lives. Now there is a method to determine which god or goddess is here. Would you like to see it?" Huy then said.

"Yes please." Mariam replied.

* * *

Huy nodded and walked behind the altar and from beneath it, pulled out a small candle he lit that candle and carried over to where all the major gods were painted on the wall.

"Now, the way this works is as follows Mariam. I shall hold the candle before each god. If the candle sputters under one of the images, it means that god is present with us. That is why this room is the holiest in any temple. There is always a god here." Huy explained.

Mariam nodded. Huy then held the candle under each image. The light sputtered under the image of Ra. Huy smiled and set the candle down on the altar. Huy then pulled out bread and wine. This was a general offering to make to a god.

"Oh blessed Ra. Head of the gods. I offer you this bread and wine, as thanks for coming to us." Huy said.

The high priest then prostrated himself before a statue of Ra within the room. Huy then broke the bread and handed half to Mariam.

"It is customary for Hotep and I to consume the offering. Since Hotep is not here today with me, you shall eat the offering." Huy then said.

Mariam nodded and ate her half of the bread. Then Huy and her split the cup of wine. Huy then walked over to a painting of Isis and kissed her engraved image.

* * *

"When I was a boy, being so unloved by most of my family left me feeling unworthy of the gods compassion. If my earth parents didn't want me; then why would the gods? One day I was weeping by the nile. I then saw Isis herself coming to embrace me. She appears to those who suffer sorrow to comfort them. I will always be devoted to her as well as Ptah and Ra. They are my patrons." Said Huy.

Mariam nodded. Huy tended to the fire in the fire bowl. Huy smiled as he put his arm around his servant.

"So what do you think of my religion now?" Huy asked.

"It is still very strange to me. I do not know your gods. However, I can understand why you love them." She replied.

Huy nodded.

"You can't become a priestess. However, you can become my assistant. The training for that is simple. You learn the ceremonies and prayers. You study the sacred scrolls. At the end of it all, you will be able to work under my supervision in the temples." Huy then said.

* * *

Mariam smiled and embraced her master. Huy could feel his heart practically burst with joy. _Why do I feel this way around her? She's a Midianite, a Hebrew. I couldn't possibly love her. Nor could she love me._ Huy thought to himself.

"We should be going now. Hotep would have a fit if he saw you here." Huy said.

Mariam nodded. The two soon left the room and exited the temple. Huy was once again feeling the urge to press his lips against her lips. Huy could imagine himself kissing Mariam, and laying in bed with Mariam. Huy had to mentally slap himself. Since when did he think of such carnal things? _I am a truly righteous man now. I will not let that demon cobra tempt me anymore. Get behind me Apep. I will spit on you and curse your name._ He thought to himself.

Later that night, all was peaceful in Huy's house. The high priest was enjoying a beautiful dream of him being a married man; and reading to his family from the sacred scrolls. Suddenly, he heard Mariam scream from her room. Huy was soon wide awake and rushed across to her room. He saw how distressed she was and began to try to wake her. When Mariam awoke, she immediately sought comfort in her master.

* * *

"It was horrible. Demons were everywhere trying to take me." She said.

"Apep loves to torment the righteous in this world. He tempts us, and lives to see the spread of his chaotic evil through the world." Huy said.

Mariam nodded. Huy watched as Mariam went back to sleep after she was calmed down enough. Huy then got up and left.

A few weeks later, Mariam was studying to become Huy's assistant in the temple. He was in the middle of teaching her all about her new promotion; when a servant from the palace came into the temple.

"Your excellency, Pharaoh wishes to see you at once." He said.

Huy nodded and left with the servant. He told Mariam to take a short break while he'd be away. When Huy arrived at the palace. He was lead to one of the smaller throne rooms. Huy saw the Pharaoh was talking to Hotep about something.

"You wished to see me sire?" Huy asked.

Seti nodded.

* * *

"After a year of tireless searching. My soldiers have found the only remains of my son Moses. His sandals, his wig, gauntlets and neckpiece were all they found. I have now lost both my wife and youngest child." Seti said.

Huy could see the king's eyes become misty.

"For the time it would have taken to mummify and bury Moses, all of the royal court and kingdom is to go into mourning. So I decree." Seti told his priests.

"In that time, I want you two to center your prayers and rituals around the safe journey into the next world for Moses. He might not have been Egyptian, but he was still my son. The gods chose him. For what I don't know, but they have used him in some way. Now, they called him back to them." Pharaoh continued.

Huy and Hotep nodded.

"We shall go into a fast for the lost prince your majesty." Huy said.

He could hear Hotep inwardly moan. Huy lightly elbowed his companion. _Moses was not a true prince of Egypt. However, he was still Seti's son. And while I was never fond of the boy, he didn't deserve to die. Not out there in the merciless desert anyway._ Huy thought to himself.

"I also want you Huy to lead a funeral service for Moses. My son deserves every chance to be remembered as the prince the gods willed him to be." Seti then said.

* * *

"As you wish your majesty." Huy replied.

Seti nodded. He then took a sip from his cup.

"Now, about that Midianite girl who serves you. I have heard from Hotep that you are letting her have freedom to do what she pleases. Is that true Huy?" Asked the pharaoh.

"No not at all. She is a slave. She only rests when I say she can." Huy replied.

"Your majesty, I have seen that girl walking around the temple without her master." Hotep then said.

"Because I was in temple and I had called her to come to me." Huy explained.

"I have seen her studying the sacred scrolls." Hotep countered.

"Only because I require her assistance in temple sire." Huy responded.

"Be still. Pharaoh speaks." Seti then said.

"I care not over the trivial things such as a slave reading from holy texts, if that is what her master bids. My problem Huy is the rumor of romance between master and servant." Seti continued.

"There is no such feelings between us." Huy replied.

* * *

"There better not be. Now think Huy, what kind of wife would she be? She is a slave; and any children with her would be enslaved and illegitimate. That would bring shame on you. Plus she is a blasphemer. Her religion does not recognize our gods as the true gods. To be involved with her would risk their wrath. Therefore, I decree any slave having relations with their master or mistress shall be flogged; and if they continue, they shall be put to death." Seti said coldly.

Huy felt his stomach drop. Hotep smirked. When the priests were dismissed, Huy walked to the shrine of Isis and collapsed before the goddess' statue. Tears ran down his cheeks. He realized then that he loved Mariam. He would never have the chance to tell her though. Seti just made such unions illegal. Huy could once again, hear Apep's evil laughter echoing in his head.

 _"_ _Bow to me Huy. Worship me as your own god, and I shall change the pharaoh's mind. I will even end Seti's bloodline and put you on the throne. Then you shall be the living incarnation of Horus to all of Egypt."_ _Apep said._

 _"_ _No. It's not my place to be the Pharaoh." Huy replied in his heart_.

" _I will bless your union to Mariam with many years of love and health; and she shall give you many babies." The evil servant offered._

 _"_ _No. I will not listen to you again. Gods hear my plea for your help." Huy then said._

The demonic cobra soon left Huy alone. Huy felt his heart become weightless. The priest looked up to see he was still kneeling before Isis' statue. Then from the statue came the goddess herself.

* * *

 _"_ _My son. I and the gods are proud of you. You rebuked Apep's temptation with great success." Said she._

 _"_ _Most holy goddess. I am honored to receive your company." Huy replied._

 _"_ _Huy, the gods picked your servant to become your wife. She is a godly woman, pure of heart and soul. She helped you repent and will continue to keep you on the path of righteousness." Isis the explained._

 _"_ _But she is Midianite-Hebrew." Huy said confused._

 _"_ _Hebrew or Egyptian, you are all his children." Isis replied._

 _"_ _Now I must warn you Huy. You and Mariam shall indeed become one in marriage. However, you both will suffer for your love first. However, your endurance shall touch Seti's heart before he comes home to his queen." Isis continued._

 _"_ _I understand my lady." Huy then said, as the world around him suddenly became very bright._

Huy the awoke with start. He was back in front of the statue of Isis. Huy realized he had dozed off. He then hurried to where he left Mariam. He had to tell her how much he loved her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Huy hurried himself back to where Mariam was waiting for him in the temple. Hotep frowned when he saw Huy was looking for his slave.

"She is not here. I sent her back to your house. But gods know what will go on when you catch up to her." He said.

"There is nothing between us." Huy replied.

"Oh come on Huy. I know that look. You are in love with her." Hotep responded.

Huy sat down on the near by chair and poured wine. He then sipped from his cup.

"Even if I am, what difference does it make? You heard what Seti said." Said Huy.

"No much to you apparently; if you intend on telling her." Replied the fat priest.

"Honestly though Huy. Seti is right. Even if the match was by some miracle approved - no - blessed by the gods. She is still not one of us and a mere slave girl. Her children would be hated by our people and her people alike. They would be seen as human garbage. I don't want to see your issue to be cursed like that. Also I firmly believe that Egyptians should lay with Egyptians, and Hebrews should lay with Hebrews. Mark my words Huy, to cross the bloodlines like that is asking for trouble." Hotep continued.

* * *

Huy pondered Hotep's words. He reached into the fruit bowl to grab a dried fig. Hotep sighed.

"I hate fasting. I never get to eat what I like during them." He complained.

"That is the point of fasting Hotep. You deliberately deprive yourself of what brings you pleasure; so the gods may be appeased by the sacrifice." Huy explained.

"To think we have to fast out of mourning for Moses. That boy is the last reason on my list for reasons to fast as a priest." Hotep replied bitterly.

"Meanwhile you are there stuffing yourself with figs." He continued.

"I hate figs, but I have not eaten since before sunrise today." Replied Huy.

"And since I cannot eat any honey cake until the time of mourning Moses is up. I shall suffer to eat figs." Huy continued.

The fat priest shook his head, and scoffed.

"Don't martyr yourself Huy. It is not our style." Hotep then remarked.

* * *

The fat priest the rose from his chair and left. Huy looked at the remaining figs and chucked them into one of the fire bowls. Huy then sighed as he sat back down to finish his wine. _I don't know what is worse. Trying to endure eating figs in place of honey cake for the duration of the mummification and burial process, or trying to lead a funeral service for someone you disliked when they were alive?_ Huy thought to himself.

"Master? Master are you here?" Came Mariam's voice.

"Yes. I am here Mariam." Huy said.

Mariam smiled and sat near him.

"Master, can we continue my training now please?" Mariam asked.

Huy smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"I would if I could my dear. However, I am not feeling well at the moment. I made the silly mistake of trying to feed myself figs. My stomach could never agree with that particular fruit, even when I was a child." Huy replied.

Mariam smiled slightly.

* * *

"It's not just your problem with figs sir. Please tell me." Mariam said.

Huy saw she had grabbed his hand. He smiled. He then put his arm around her.

"I love you Mariam. I don't care that you are a different religion or culture. I love you and nothing on earth can change that." Huy said.

Mariam could feel her heart thundering in her chest. The high priest of Pharaoh loved her. Huy then pressed his lips against hers. Meanwhile in Midian, Moses and Tzipporah were also sharing their first kiss.

A few days later, Mariam was done with her training to become Huy's assistant in the temple. Moses' funeral service was fast approaching. Huy was rehearsing all the ceremony with her.

"By now Mariam, the body would have been mummified and ready to be placed in the tomb. However, since there is no body; we will be burying the objects Moses had on him at his death." Huy said.

Huy then grabbed a neatly folded black robe and handed it to Mariam.

"Now, I will begin the funeral by blessing the box containing the objects. Then I shall bless the audience. Once I finish my blessing, you my dear shall put this black robe over me. This black robe goes over my regular priest garb." Huy continued.

Mariam nodded.

* * *

"So for most of the funeral, you get to relax and just listen. Half way through, I will then say "To ensure that our lost prince finds his way into the court of the gods; I shall make the offering of wine, wheat, and water." The reason I make these offerings at a funeral, is because all the objects start with a 'w'. West also starting with 'w' is associated with death and the underworld. It is important that these offerings can be carried into the west along with Moses, and so I find it easier to use items that start with 'w'. What you will do Mariam is pour the wine into the gold cup, pour the wheat into the alabaster bowl, and pour the water into the silver cup. Now here is where you get to be the center of the service. After you set the offerings up, I will bless them. I follow the blessing by saying "Now oh gods, accept my gifts to you that I shall send up through my vessel and to Moses." You will carry the offerings through that door at the left of the altar. That door represents the west and the gateway to Duat, the underworld." Huy explained.

Mariam saw he was pointing at the heavily decorated door to the left of the altar in the temple of Anubis. She nodded in understanding.

"Why am I called your vessel in the ceremony?" She asked.

"Because at that point, you are not just my assistant Mariam. You represent me and act for me while I start to close the ceremony. Symbolically, I am supposed to travel over to the west to deliver the offerings to Moses to give to the gods as he travels to be weighed in the court of Osiris. However, since I am also leading; I cannot leave the altar. Because at the start of the funeral the altar is the 'door' to all of underworld, the paradise, and earth. I need to not only open that symbolic door, but I need to then properly close it. So I send my assistant to symbolically go and deliver the offerings in my place." Huy replied.

Huy then took her to the door left of the altar. He then opened it to reveal a small room. A very fancy cabinet like box was there; flanked by two candles.

* * *

"That mounted box on the wall, is where you will place the offerings. That box represents the rest of the underworld beyond our point in the threshold. After you close the box you must light the candles right to left. This finalizes that Moses has the offerings for the gods and has fully crossed over. You cannot exit this room with your back turned on the offerings when the candles are lit. It is disrespectful to do so. Instead, You will exit walking backwards out of this room. Finally, you shut the door to this room and return to your spot right of the altar. At that point, I will give the final prayer and blessing. Then Hotep shall take over to lead the precession out to the tomb." He continued.

Mariam nodded. Huy then kissed her. Mariam smiled as she remained in his tender embrace. The day of the funeral service soon arrived. Huy lead the ceremony in the temple of Anubis. Mariam did her parts of the ceremony well. Huy noticed the Pharaoh's approving look. After the objects representing the remains of the lost Prince Moses was entombed, Seti retired to bed early. The aging pharaoh looked at the etchings of his family on the walls to his room.

"I love you both so much; and I miss you both so much. Moses, Tuya, I would give up my throne to see you both one more time." Seti said

The pharaoh silently cried himself to sleep that night. Meanwhile, Huy and Mariam were enjoying a hardy dinner to break Huy's fast. The high priest kissed her hand. Mariam giggled. Huy smiled with a chuckle.

"I got you something today in market my dear." Huy said.

"Oh? What is it?" Mariam asked.

"Close your eyes." Huy replied.

Mariam nodded and shut her eyes. Huy laid out her gift on the furniture.

"Okay, you can open them now." Huy said.

Mariam did; and what she saw stole her breath away. It was a beautiful blue dress with a green sash. It came with a pair of decorated sandals and fine jewelry. Marian smiled and hugged Huy.

* * *

"Do you like it my flower?" Huy asked.

"I love it. Thank you." Mariam replied.

She then kissed Huy. Huy could feel his heart jump for joy.

A few days later, Huy and Mariam were playing their parts of master and slave in the court of Pharaoh. No one seemed to notice the loving glances Huy and Mariam would exchanged when they could. One of the high priest's cruel brothers noticed though. He was a terrible overseer named Mahu. When he saw his younger brother looking at his servant he sneered. He then went to find Hotep to tell him what he witnessed. Together, they told Seti what was going on. Set ordered Mahu to arrest Mariam.

When Mahu came to Huy's house. Huy tried to defend Mariam against his wicked brother. Mahu punched and kicked Huy, until he heard the crack of bone. Huy ignored the pain of his bruises and the badly fractured rib to follow Mariam and his brother to Seti. Mariam was convicted of breaking the law against love between an Egyptian and slave. She was sentenced to be caned. Huy, however, convinced Seti that it was his fault and to be punished in her place. Manu was all too glad to make the trade. Set was reluctant but agreed.

* * *

When Mahu was finished caning Huy, the high priest had caning wounds on his hands, arms, legs, feet, and his priest garb was torn up in the back. The physician looked over the damage when Mariam ran to get him.

"Huy looks worse than he really is. Those caning marks will heal. His brother gave him a cracked rib too. Huy will need to rest. I have bandaged his chest to help the rib heal. If Huy's health does not improve within a few days; send for me." Said the physician.

Mariam nodded. She then laid her hand on Huy's hand and sat at his side. Huy opens his eyes to see Mariam was there, keeping vigil over him. Huy smiled and kissed her hand. Mariam then gave him a medicinal herb that would help him sleep.

It took a few weeks, but Huy's injuries healed. His rib was still in recovery, but the high priest could spend a few minutes moving. The physician was looking at Huy's bruised side. Huy winced in pain as the physician examined him.

"I don't like how sensitive your side is. Can you move?" He said.

Huy moved until is side began to hurt him. The physician looked satisfied.

* * *

"Well, you are able to move. I am sure it is only the bruising that is causing your sensitivity. If you find yourself in crippling pain, please see me at once." He then said.

Huy nodded. He soon returned to his house. Later that afternoon, Mariam was in the kitchen making honey cakes. She was working the dough with her hands. When she heard a chariot pull up.

"The Pharaoh bids you to give him entrance." Came Seti's voice.

Mariam rinsed her hands and went up to greet the pharaoh.

"Welcome sire. Please come in." She said.

Set nodded and entered.

"Where is Huy?" He asked.

"My master is resting sire." She replied.

The pharaoh nodded.

* * *

"It is not often I leave my palace. However, today is too nice to stay cooped up in my throne room all day." He said.

Mariam nodded and served him wine. Seti took a glass and saw how hard Mariam was working at keeping the house in order while Huy recovered.

"I was wrong to have made that law against the union between a slave and a master. Clearly, the gods see favor in you. Huy would not have defended you if they didn't. " Seti said.

Mariam thanked the Pharaoh. Seti then gave a cough. He finished his wine then went home. A few days later, when Huy's rib was completely healed. Huy was at his king's side praying over him as he laid dying.

"Tuya! I can see Tuya!" Said the dying Seti.

Huy continued to pray. Finally, the old pharaoh breathed his last. Rameses knelt down in mourning. Mariam knelt beside him along with Nefertari , his fiancé. Huy then shut Seti's eyes and stood aside to let the other priests take Seti's body to be prepared for burial. After the funeral, Rameses was crowned Pharaoh.

* * *

 **Here is Chapter 7. Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

A week after Moses and Tzipporah got married in Midian, Rameses took Nefertari as his wife. It was their wedding day today. Huy was wearing his finest priest garb as he stood praying before the altar of one of the grand temples. Mariam was chanting a prayer as the future queen walked up to the altar with her husband to be. When Mariam finished, Huy greeted everyone then began the opening blessings. Huy then gave his sermon.

"My friends, today is a day of miracles. After all this time, Rameses finally took my advice on something. Praise the gods!" Huy said.

Everyone in attendance laughed. Even Rameses chuckled.

"But really, today is a miraculous day. Today, Everyone gets to see the start of a new world. That is what Marriage is. You see, when the pharaoh was a boy he lived in his own world. That world consisted of his friends, family, and everything that came with palace life. Likewise, Nefertari lived in her world as a nobleman's daughter. Now these two separate worlds are coming together to form a new one; in which both shall live in it as king and queen over this great empire. How joyous it is to witness such a miracle. But do not think for one minute, that this is the only miracle. To say so would be incorrect. Marriage also unites souls and creates life. These too are miracles. Miracles not to be witnessed by us; but by the husband and wife whom the gods have joined together to become one body and one soul." Huy continued.

Huy then placed his hand on them and prayed over the royal couple.

"Blessed gods, I ask that you smile upon these two. Grant them wisdom and clarity as they rule together. Bless them with many children, and many years of happiness. Finally, grant them peaceful passing from our world into the next." The priest then said.

* * *

Huy then offered wine to the gods and Mariam again lead in chanting. After the wedding ritual, Huy and Mariam went home to prepare for the banquet in honor of the marriage. Huy was soon ready and was waiting for Mariam. When she appeared, Huy's jaw dropped and he felt weak in his knees. Mariam was wearing the dress he bought her; along with the jewelry and the sandals.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"As beautiful as Hathor herself." Huy replied.

The banquet was full of laughter and dancing. Rameses saw Mariam and grinned. Nefertari also smiled as she saw her husband's Midianite friend looking radiant in her fine clothes.

"She looks beautiful." Said the newly crowned queen.

"Yes she does. Huy will become one lucky man someday. If he ever asks her." Rameses replied.

"He has not proposed? But I thought he loved her." She then said.

"Oh he does. Huy is poisoned with her. He fears what will happen to any possible children they might have. My father and Hotep put it in his head that his children would be cursed, seen as garbage, and oppressed by both Egyptians and Hebrews." Rameses then responded.

Nefertari frowned. She had known Mariam throughout the time she was courted by Rameses.

"I hope Huy will ask her to marry him soon." She said.

"She is still Huy's slave. He can do as he pleases with her. Her fate rests on his shoulders." Rameses then said.

"But Huy would not just take her like that would he?" She then asked.

"Thankfully no. Huy is arrogant, and easily corrupted. However, Huy would never hurt a woman. Believe it or not, Huy is very respectful towards all women; even Hebrew women." Rameses replied.

Nefertari nodded. As she looked over the crowd, she saw Huy lead Mariam away from the banquet.

Huy and Mariam were down by the nile; where Moses had floated right into Tuya's arms as she bathed. Huy smiled. The cool night air was refreshing.

* * *

"I never thought I'd ever say this, but I am glad to be serving you Huy. I have learned so much since I came here to Egypt." Mariam said.

Huy nodded and felt his cheeks heat up. He then kissed her.

"I do love you Mariam. You have become more than a mere servant girl. You have become my companion, my best friend, my soul mate. I know I was not kind to you and caused you misery for the longest time. So if you do not return my feelings, I would not hold it against you." Huy said.

Mariam thought for a minute, then she kissed Huy lovingly.

"I love you Huy. I love you so much." She said.

Huy kissed her and held her close. She then rested against his shoulder. Huy then pulled out a ring. Mariam's eyes widened with joy.

"Will you marry me Mariam?" Huy asked.

"Yes." Mariam replied.

Huy placed the ring on her finger.

"You are no longer my slave; but now my wife. You will call me your husband and not master. I will have Pharaoh approve the union tomorrow." Said the high priest.

Mariam nodded. Huy then got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I would also like to have children." Huy then said.

Mariam giggled. She agreed and promised Huy that he would have many children. Huy then kissed her again. The two walked back to their house. The next morning Rameses happily approved of their marriage; and Huy took Mariam into the temple where he prayed with her as husband and wife.

A few years passed since Huy married Mariam. Huy proved to be a very loving husband. One day, Huy was relaxing in his house after tutoring Rameses' son.

"I made honey cakes." Mariam said as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Thank you my dear." Huy replied.

As he ate a cake, Huy wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I was thinking Mariam that it's time we started a family." Said Huy.

Mariam nodded and rested against Huy.

"I want a baby Huy. I'm so ready to be a mother." She replied.

"Then you shall be one. Come and lay with me my love." Huy said, as he stood up.

Mariam smiled as Huy lead her away. Mariam made sure their door was closed and the curtains were drawn in the bedroom.

* * *

A few months passed. Mariam was walking with Huy to the palace. Huy kept himself by her side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good. The baby is moving around." Mariam replied.

Huy nodded with a smile. Mariam was seven months pregnant. Huy was excited and began to prepare for his child's arrival. Huy even renewed his membership in the temple guard; so that if need be, he could defend his family up until his dying breath. Huy kissed her before they entered the throne room. Rameses looked at Mariam with a grin.

"Huy, what child do you wish for? Do you want a son or daughter?" Rameses asked.

Mariam poured wine for them.

"I only want my baby to be healthy and beautiful like it's mother." Huy responded.

Rameses nodded. Mariam paused to massage where the baby kicked.

"Sire, I am worried. My brothers - especially Mahu - would want to cause us harm. If they found out I got my former slave pregnant —." Huy stopped himself.

Rameses could see how upset the thought of any harm befalling Mariam made him.

"I know Huy. I know about why you keep Mariam shut up in the house. Which is why I have decreed this new law. No harm must befall a slave expecting a child. Also, if the child of said slave has one Egyptian parent, that child is to be considered a free citizen of my empire. So says Pharaoh Rameses the second." Rameses said.

Huy nodded and thanked the pharaoh. Mariam thanked him too.

In the last month of Mariam's pregnancy, Huy had finished preparing for the birth. It was during the last few weeks that Moses had returned with Tzipporah. Huy was stunned to see the long lost prince returned with a wife.

"Moses! I thought you were dead!" Rameses said with joy.

* * *

 _That makes two of us._ Huy thought to himself. He was even more stunned when Rameses pardoned Moses for killing the taskmaster all those years ago; and declared him the prince of Egypt. Moses instead explained how he the Hebrew God commanded to let the slaves go free. Huy watched as Moses performed magic by turning his staff into a snake. Huy felt fear. _This unknown God taught Moses magic._ Huy thought to himself. However, Huy was able to show the might of his gods to Moses. However, the high priest was still impressed by how Moses had changed from reckless youth to blossoming messenger of a God. After speaking with Rameses, Moses encountered Huy while making his way to his birth siblings' house in Goshen.

"Moses, I want to speak with you." Huy said.

Moses paused to think then nodded and invited Huy in. Tzipporah poured wine for the two. The two spoke of old days gone by; and at one point laughed at the same funny memory. Then the conversation became religious.

"Moses, I was not mocking you when I offered you to become an acolyte in the temple of the gods. I meant it. Really. You are different now. Much more wiser. I do not know this God you speak of; but I will be the first to admit he is a god." Huy said.

Moses nodded.

"You are very kind to offer me to become your student Huy. However, I cannot accept anything from you or Rameses while my people suffer at the hands of Egyptians." He replied.

Huy nodded. After finishing his wine, Huy stood to leave when Tzipporah came up to him.

"Wait, please take to my cousin Mariam. I want to see her." She said.

"Very well. Follow me." Huy said.

* * *

Tzipporah followed Huy to his house. Huy welcomed her and called for Mariam. From outside Mariam came carrying freshly dried laundry. Tzipporah immediately noticed her cousin's condition.

"Mariam." Tzipporah said.

"Tzipporah." She replied.

The women laughed and cried with joy, as they hugged each other. Huy smiled. Tzipporah then looked very unhappy.

"Mariam, why are you with child?" Asked Tzipporah.

"Well I married Huy and now I will be having his baby." Mariam answered.

Tzipporah sighed. She was mad at Huy for what he did to her and Mariam. Now, he had taken everything from her little cousin. However, for Mariam's sake; she held her peace.

"I see. Well, if that is what you wanted; then I am happy for you." Tzipporah said.

"Thank you. He really has changed though Tzipporah. He was so kind and good to me after I got to know him." Mariam replied.

Tzipporah nodded. She turned to Huy. She wanted to slap him and tell him off. Instead she half-heartedly embraced him.

"Make sure my cousin has a healthy baby and take care of her." She said.

"I promise Tzipporah. Mariam and the baby will be well cared for." Huy said.

Tzipporah looked, and saw a small trace of the beating Huy took for Mariam under Seti's reign on his arm. Looking back up at her cousin's former master, Huy simply nodded. Tzipporah knew then that Huy had already proven his love to Mariam. Tzipporah then left Huy's house feeling torn between resentment and inner peace.

* * *

Huy couldn't believe what he had seen in the past few days since Moses' return to Egypt. The Nile had turned red as if it were blood, and frogs and bugs contaminated food and drink. All the live stock had died; including the sacred Apis bull. Also locusts had eaten all the make everything worse, Huy that morning awoke with painful boils covering him. Huy had no idea what to say when the people begged him for answers. _This Hebrew God is very powerful and very angry._ Huy thought to himself. Covering his afflicted body to shield it from any more harm; Huy went to speak with Moses. When he arrived at Moses's house, Huy knocked on the door.

"He is not here." Came Tzipporah's voice.

"Please Tzipporah, I must speak to Moses." Huy replied.

"It is alright Tzipporah. You can let Huy in." Came Moses' voice.

Tzipporah opened the door and stared at Huy; before stiffly moving aside to grant him entrance. Huy found Moses sitting in contemplation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Moses. If you're at prayer, I can come back." Huy said.

"No. It is fine. Please sit." Moses then said.

Huy nodded and sat next to his former prince.

"How long did you know I was Hebrew?" Moses suddenly asked.

Huy sighed.

"Since you were a baby. Everyone knew it. Rameses knew it. So did Seti and Tuya, bless their hearts. At the time, we didn't seem to care though. Whenever one of us held you, we just smiled." Huy explained.

Moses nodded.

* * *

"I remember when I anointed you as the crowned prince of Egypt. The oddest thing happened once I poured the sacred water on your tiny head. I saw a falcon circle around the room in the temple of Horus. Then it perched on the icon nearest to you, and just looked at you. Everyone was stunned, even Hotep. Seti then declared that surely this was proof the gods had destined you for something great." Huy then continued.

There was a brief pause. Then Huy spoke again.

"Moses, I am now convinced that you are favored by the gods. Please use their love for you to end these plagues. Do that and I shall petition Pharaoh to set the Hebrews free." Huy then said.

Moses looked at Huy with sympathy.

"Huy, in my heart you are always my trusted advisor and teacher. However, I can't undo what is happening. Pharaoh's heart is hardened; and so he calls down God's sword." Moses replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Huy asked.

Moses shook his head.

"If you had any power to change this Huy, you would have done so. You are a good man like that." Moses replied.

Huy nodded in understanding. Suddenly the physician who was tending to Mariam came into the room.

"Huy, Mariam is almost ready to have the child. She wants you." He said.

Huy hurried back to his house. Darkness now covered the land of Egypt. Mariam clutched her stomach as she laid in bed. Huy ran to there side. He kissed her.

"It just started. Oh Huy, I'm glad you made it." She said.

"I would not have left you to give birth to our baby alone." Huy assured her.

* * *

Huy took her hand in his. The physician went to fetch a midwife. An old Hebrew woman named Judith soon came into the room.

"Let me see you dear." She said.

As she examined Mariam, she muttered to herself.

"Well, it looks like this baby isn't waiting to reach the promised land." Judith said.

Mariam nodded. Huy then held her hand as Judith shooed the physician out of the room.

After much pain and hard work, Huy was cleaning off his new born son. Mariam was getting washed herself by Judith. Judith smiled at Mariam.

"Your son is going to be very handsome. God bless you both." She said before leaving.

Huy helped the physician change the bedding, while Mariam cradled her baby. Later, Mariam and Huy were discussing names. They decided to name him Sef. Meanwhile, God had spoken to Moses about the coming tenth plague of Egypt. The Hebrews would have to be ready and Mariam needed to be warned about what was coming.

* * *

 **Enjoy Chapter 8! Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Huy was walking to the temple carrying a lamb he had managed to buy off of a farmer. The whole time he walked, he prayed and chanted. Huy was going to offer a sacrifice to the Hebrew God. Moses had told him exactly what to do. _I have to do this. I have to do this for the sake of my son._ Huy thought to himself. Huy entered the holiest part of the temple. He put the lamb down on the altar and prostrated himself before the altar.

"O Lord unseen, I pray you accept this lamb in the place of the people. Turn from your anger and be appeased." Huy prayed.

He then drained the lamb of it's blood. Huy burned the lamb's body on a sacrificial pyre. When he returned home, Huy marked the entrance to the baby's room with the lamb's blood. He even dipped a small ankh in the blood; and placed it over where Sef laid in his cradle. Huy then went to his house shrine and kneeled before it.

"O Isis, my spiritual mother. Hear my prayer and protect my family. Shield them from all harm." Huy then said.

Suddenly, the candles sputtered out as a chill filled the room. Huy hurried to see what was going on outside. From up in sky, came down an unearthly white stream of mist and light. Huy blessed himself and was dumbstruck by the sight. The tenth plague had come and was smiting the first born of Egypt. Huy saw some of the plague coming towards him. Huy held out his hands and prayed several prayers used to dispel unwanted spirits. Huy saw the mist rise up and take the form of a human. Huy could not tell whether it was male or female. It just stood and walked/glided around the house. It then headed towards Sef's room. Huy followed it. Huy watched as it looked at the marked entrance to the room. It then looked at Huy before it passed through and into the nursery. Huy followed it, his heart pounding. _Please don't let this thing hurt my son._ Huy thought to himself. Huy watched as it loomed over the cradle. It smiled as it gazed at the baby. Sef opened his eyes and cooed up at the figure. Then the figure spoke.

"May you always walk with the Lord little one." It said.

* * *

Huy then saw the figure walk up to him.

"Be not afraid. I have come to tell you that tonight you shall be the only Egyptian passed over. For you have heard the words of God and have been moved." It then said.

Huy nodded as the being disappeared. The next day, Huy had to take Rameses' son to b mummified. The Hebrews were freed at last.

A few months passed since the ten plagues struck. Egypt had recovered. Currently, the land was fertile after the Nile flooded unexpectedly. A wave of merchants passed through with goods and live stock. Also, every mother that had lost a child during the tenth plague was expecting a baby; including the queen. It was as if the angry God of the Hebrews had returned everything he took from the Egyptian people. Huy was giving thanks in the temple of Ra. Suddenly, the fire in the fire bowl changed. Huy was amazed, as it looked so unearthly.

"Huy." Came a voice.

"Here I am." Said the high priest.

"Touch the flame Huy." Said the voice.

Huy did; and was surprised to see that he was not burned.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am." The voice responded.

"Ra?" Asked Huy.

"If that is how you know me. Then yes. I am Ra." Ra responded.

Huy knelt in devotion.

* * *

"Huy, go and tell Rameses that all the recovery that has come to Egypt is because I am not quick to punish my children. I delight in their joys and weep in their sorrows. Sending my sword was the only way I could stop the oppression of my Hebrew children. I make the princes, the common folk, the lame, the deaf, and the blind. I decree who shall be what. I decree the time of birth and death. Go and tell these things to Rameses. Tell him that you are all equal in my eyes; and you are all my beloved children." Said Ra.

Huy nodded and said he would. The fire soon returned to it's original form. Huy ran home to tell Mariam what happened. Mariam was amazed and happy. Huy then kissed her and went to speak to pharaoh. Rameses was moved by the message and many in the royal court hurried off to pray in the temples. Slaves were granted freedom and servants' wages were doubled by their masters and mistresses. In the crowd, Huy saw the face of his mother. She smiled as she stepped forward. Huy embraced her. He then saw his cruel father and brothers and pulled away from his mother.

"I love you my son." Was all she said.

"I love you too mother." Huy replied.

Huy then walked away. When he returned home, he saw Mariam was sitting outside with Sef. Huy smiled and kissed his wife lovingly.

* * *

"I miss my uncle Jethro. I'm sure he'd like you." She said.

"Then we shall go to Midian and visit him." Huy replied.

Mariam smiled and hugged her husband.

It took a few days worth of travel to get to Midian. When they arrived, one of Tzipporah's sisters saw them and alerted everyone. Jethro exited his house and used to greet them.

"Welcome home Mariam! Thank God for your protection. You were very missed and this return is a blessing." He said.

Jethro helped his niece off of the camel. Huy then dismounted and looked around. Everyone stared at him.

"An Egyptian?" One murmured.

"Has he come to enslave more of us?" Another whispered.

"Why is he here; and with our Mariam?" Someone else asked in a hushed tone.

Huy was walking over to Jethro when a young man tackled him to the ground.

"I should kill you. You took our sister and friend away from us!" He said in anger.

"Stop Joshua." Said Jethro calmly.

"But sir, this heathen took your niece!" Joshua said.

"Be still my son. Yes it is true. This man took my Mariam away; but now he returned her. Should I not show my thanks for that?" Jethro then replied.

* * *

Jethro then turned to Huy and held out his hand.

"I am Jethro, the high priest of Midian. Thank you sir, for keeping my niece safe and well while she was with you." He said.

"I am Huy, high priest to the pharaoh. I would lay down my own life for the sake of Mariam. I love her Jethro. She is my wife and mother to our son, Sef." Huy replied, shaking Jethro's hand.

"God be praised! My little Mariam married a learned man of Egypt and gave him a child. Tonight we shall feast in honor of the union between you two." Jethro said.

Mariam chuckled and thanked him. Jethro then patted Huy's back.

"Come Huy. I shall show you my land; and we have much to talk about." Jethro said joyfully.

Huy nodded and was shown all around Midian. When they returned, the feast was ready. Huy sat with his wife and her family. Everyone was happy.

A few days had passed since their arrival in Midian. Huy and Mariam were enjoying their stay. Everyday, Huy would dress in working clothes and head out to work beside the other men. Huy was working on creating a mud pit. The mud would then be turned into cups, bowls and plates by the women and children. As he dug into the earth, Huy thought of the slaves that used to labor in mud pits that were miles long and very deep. Huy had seen men collapse and die. The unlucky ones were usually whipped to death by a taskmaster. Their final words, an agonized cry or a pitiful moan. Huy's heart became heavy again. _How many widows did a day's work make?_ He wondered. He dug deep into the soil. The dust came up, causing Huy to cough. He took a sip of water from his water pouch. Huy then took the jug of water and poured it into the pit he dug. It was time to mix the soil and water. Huy looked around. Men sang songs while they danced to make mud; and little boys and youths would play with each other while mixing the mud with their feet. Huy decided to chant prayers to the gods while he worked in his pit. When he finished chanting, the mud was formed; and the day was almost done. Huy then harvested as much mud as he needed to give to Mariam.

* * *

The next day, Huy was helping to raise up a tent house for a newly married couple. Joshua had taken a wife and their wedding was going to be later on in the week. Huy took on of the many ropes and waited for the single.

"Ready everyone? Now men, lift!" Said the leading man.

Huy pulled with all his might. He was thankful so many men worked together to pull on his side of the tent.

"Let's go men! We almost have it! Pull! Put your back into it! God gave you strength; so use it!" The leader said.

Huy was lean in stature, but by no accounts was he weak. His strength was regular for a man. Huy used to help his father and brothers around their house lifting things all the time. As Huy pulled on the rope he was holding, he thought back to watching the slaves lift the huge statues and mountains of heavy bricks. Again his heart became heavy. The pain and discomfort on their faces as they struggled came back to him. The slight resistance of the tent was nothing compared to what they went through. Once the tent was raised up, everyone stepped back; and complimented each other's good work. Huy saw Mariam smiling as she brought him fresh spring water. Huy happily accepted it and thanked her. That night, Huy and Mariam were cuddled in their bedding together. Mariam rested against Huy and smiled. Huy ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back.

"I enjoy working in the fields, mixing mud, and raising up tents. It makes me feel like I'm actually one with the common people." Huy said.

"It is not like your life in Egypt Huy. Out here, we all must labor to survive." Replied Mariam.

Huy nodded. Mariam then saw that Huy was deep in thought.

"What is wrong my love?" Mariam then asked.

"I just remember seeing the slaves working back in Egypt. How many would collapse dead or would be whipped to death. I did nothing to help them. I didn't even so much as offer comfort to a widow when she watched her husband die. As a priest I am supposed to relieve people of their anguish, but instead I helped cause it." Huy replied.

Mariam smiled slightly and kissed her husband.

* * *

"You are not the first righteous man to sin Huy. You certainly won't be the last. I'm sure God - and in your case, Ra - understands that while you are a high priest; you are still a human. You are not some divine being come to earth. You have desires and flaws. Everyone does. Besides, it was those same desires that gave us Sef." Mariam responded.

"You talk like a priest's wife." Huy joked.

"I am a priest's wife." Mariam then said, grinning.

Huy kissed her lovingly. Mariam could feel Huy deepening his kisses.

"I promised you that I would give you many children. I intend to keep it." Mariam said.

That night, Huy had relations with his wife. The next morning, Huy woke up and stretched. He knew he missed his greeting of the sun ritual. However, he didn't feel too bad about it. Once dressed, he exited the tent. As Huy was heading the sheep, Joshua approached him.

"Good morning Joshua." Huy greeted.

"Good morning Huy." Joshua replied.

Huy noticed Joshua looked very sad.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Jethro said he feels pain in his legs. Can you see him about it?" Joshua answered.

"I am not a physician; but I can try my best to help." Huy then replied.

* * *

Joshua nodded and took over hearing the sheep. Meanwhile, Huy hurried over to Jethro to examine him. He saw the beloved high priest of Midian looking unwell and in slight pain.

"Take my advice Huy. Never get old like me." He said with a small chuckle.

Huy smiled and examined Jethro as best he can. He didn't like how pained Jethro's leg was. Suddenly, Jethro coughed. Huy sighed.

"You are very unwell Jethro. However, I am unfamiliar with what ails you. I was never trained to be a physician." Huy said.

"It is fine Huy. I feel that my time is almost near." Jethro said.

"But, what about Mariam?" Huy asked.

Jethro laid his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"She is no longer mine to care for. She is yours now. I give her to you with my blessing. Just remember Huy that I loved her first." Jethro replied.

Huy smiled.

"Thank you sir." He said.

* * *

Jethro nodded. Huy gave him something to ease his pain and left. That night, Jethro passed away peacefully. Everyone was devastated over his sudden passing; especially Mariam. Huy held her as she wept with grief.

"I can't believe it. My uncle is gone. I will never see him again." She said.

"You will. Your uncle was a holy man. His heart was pure; and lighter than any feather. He will await for you eagerly in Paradise." Huy replied.

"How can you be certain?" She asked.

"My faith in the gods is all I have ever known. I know they are watching us. They are always looking down us in love, as a parent looks down in love at their child." Huy answered.

"You said he will be judged." Said one of Tzipporah's sisters.

Huy nodded.

"Yes, he will be. Everyone must be judged. No one can just pass through the underworld. Even I shall have to face judgement." Huy explained.

"So is Jethro dead?" Asked Joshua.

"Far from it. He is still very much alive. Just not in our world. Only the body dies. The spirit is immortal." Huy explained.

"I would like to think we never die." Said the youngest of Jethro's daughters.

Huy spent the rest of the day explaining his beliefs on death and the afterlife. Everyone heard him, and took comfort. They did know the gods of Egypt; but the thought of a life unending in a world where pain and evil did not exist was, to them, a beautiful belief. Huy spoke of the weighing of the heart, and the paradise given to those that passed their judgement.

"But beware those who feel that their heart is a heavy burden. These are the people who shall be destroyed. Unable to enter the afterlife, their death shall be eternal." Huy warned.

"Therefore my friends do not commit blasphemy. Do not speak falsely against each other. Do not take what is not yours. Honor your earthly parents. Do not commit adultery. Do not kill, or conspire to kill. Do not commit treason. Remember to keep the sacred days holy. Do not hate your neighbor for what they have that you do not. Do not envy the spouse of your neighbor." Huy continued.

Everyone nodded. A few days later, Huy an Mariam returned to Egypt.

* * *

 **Reviews are love!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Huy and Mariam were welcomed back to Egypt by everyone. Rameses helped Mariam off the camel.

"How is your family?" He asked.

"Well enough. My uncle Jethro passed away while Huy and I were there." She said.

"I am sorry for your loss." Rameses replied.

Mariam thanked him. As the days turned to weeks, Mariam once again found herself pregnant with another child. The birth was much easier than when Sef was born. As the months became years. Mariam found herself being the mother of five children total. Two were boys and three were girls. In order they were Sef, Rachael, Issac, Aset, and May. Huy loved his children and they loved him. Everyday, they would all gather by their father and he would read from the sacred scrolls to them. Sef loved following his father into the temples' holiest rooms. Hotep would only scoff whenever one Huy's "mixed" children came by.

One day, Sef saw his father kneeling before an icon in prayer. The little boy copied his father's position to his best ability. One of the scribes sketched the image on his parchment. Huy smiled as he glanced at his eldest son. Huy then blessed himself. Sef copied the blessing on himself.

* * *

"Father, How old were you when you joined the priesthood?" Sef asked.

"I was a youth when I did. I spent a few years studying and praying. When I was 22 years of age, I took my vows as a priest. I also joined the temple guard. They are the defenders of our faith." Huy replied.

"I want to become a priest like you one day father. I love the temples." Sef then said.

Huy felt his heart swell with pride. His oldest chid wanted to one day become a high priest.

"Then I pray that when the time is right the gods shall bring you to the temple." Huy said.

Sef nodded.

"I overheard you and mother talking the other day. You were talking about your tomb. I don't like it, because when people talk about tombs; it means they are going to die soon. You shouldn't die soon father. We would miss you. Especially mother." He said.

Huy chuckled. He knew his son's heart was in the right spot. _Gods bless children for their innocence to the evils of this world._ Huy thought to himself. He then ruffled his son's hair.

"There is more to talking about my tomb than my eventual death boy." He replied.

* * *

"Yes, I am preparing a place for my wife and your mother too in there. We all must prepare for entering the afterlife." Huy continued.

Sef nodded.

"May I see your tomb father?" He asked.

"Yes. I was just about to head over now." Huy replied.

The two went to visit the tomb. It was beautiful. The inside was filled with murals and prayers carved into the wall. Huy then showed Sef the chapel where the family could visit after he would be laid to rest. The two then went home. Sef hugged his mother. As the family gathered to eat lunch, they heard a knock on the door.

"Did you invite anyone Huy?" Mariam asked.

Huy shook his head. He checked to make sure he had his temple guard dagger on his side. Huy then answered the door. To his surprise, his mother was here.

"I can't stay very long. Your father and brothers don't know I am here. May I come in?" She asked.

Huy nodded and allowed his mother to enter. His mother then embraced Mariam.

"I am Anat. You must be Mariam." She said.

Mariam nodded.

"I am Mariam." She replied.

"You are as beautiful as I imagined the wife of my son would be." Anat then said.

She then saw her grandchildren.

* * *

"And they are beautiful too." She continued.

Huy introduced his children to their grandmother. All of them hugged her. Anat wanted to stay longer getting to know them. However, she knew her husband would be furious if she came home later than expected. So Anat left the house after a hasty goodbye.

A few days passed since Anat's visit. Hotep and Huy were finished with their priestly duties for the day. As they parted ways. Hotep secretly met with Mahu.

"I have news regarding Huy." Said Hotep.

"Don't tell me. He married his slave girl and had children." Mahu replied.

Hotep nodded. Mahu the sighed and shook his head.

"That idiot brother of mine has brought shame on my family. I will not suffer it. Neither my father. Also Hotep, I understand you have not been paying your taxes. For this I should have you arrested as that is my duty. However, I am willing to pay for your debt if you come with me to speak with my father about Huy's problem." Mahu said.

"I don't know. I don't agree with Huy's decision; but he is my long time friend. I mean I supposed I should be happy for him. He is in love and has a legacy. Maybe the gods did will this after all for them. Who are we as mortals to question their will? Our gods do work in mysterious ways." Hotep said.

Mahu sighed.

"Very well Hotep. Guards! Arrest him for failing to pay his taxes!" Mahu said.

"No! Wait! I will go with you." Hotep said.

Mahu smiled.

"Very well. We have made a bargain." He responded.

So they went and spoke to Huy's father. He became enraged and told Mahu he wanted to see Huy punished. His eldest son nodded and turned to Hotep.

* * *

"You will lead Huy outside of Goshen. Father and I will take it from there." Mahu said.

Hotep nodded.

A few days later, Huy was planning to move a few icons around the temple. As he surveyed the shrines and chapels, Hotep approached him.

"Huy, why don't you and I go to where we used to sit for hours and talk as boys. I have a gift I want to give you. A sort of belated wedding gift." Hotep said.

Huy nodded.

"Sure Hotep. Let's go." Huy said.

Hotep and Huy then left the temple for the outskirts of Goshen. Just outside the city, they found the rock formations they used to climb as children. To Huy's horror, his cruel father and brother were there.

"Well done Hotep. Now leave us." Said Huy's father.

Huy looked at Hotep, who simply looked down at the ground.

"Hotep, why?" Huy asked.

"Go Hotep; and never speak of this." Mahu then said.

Hotep nodded and walked away. Huy tried to follow his so-called 'friend'. However, his wicked older brother pushed him back. The two circled Huy, like vultures circle a fresh corpse.

"I will give you one chance Huy. End your marriage to Mariam; and we will let you go." Said his father.

"No. I'd rather you kill me than force me to live without my wife." Huy replied.

"So be it then. Mahu, you know what to do." His father then said.

Mahu nodded and dragged Huy to his feet.

"Give me your dagger and make things easier on yourself." He said.

Huy surrendered his dagger. Mahu put it to the side. He then bound Huy's hands and forced him to kneel on a bed of thrones. Huy winced as he kneeled on the sharp thorns. Huy then saw Mahu grab his favorite tool for punishing people; a whip. Huy shuddered. To get a caning by Mahu was bad enough. However, to be whipped by him was worse. Huy shut his eyes and began to pray, as he braced himself for the coming agony. As Mahu began to land painful blows across Huy's back; only one name helped Huy endure the ordeal: _Mariam._

* * *

One hundred lashes was the amount Huy had endured. However, it was not over yet. Mahu tossed his whip aside and grabbed Huy's dagger. Tears of pain were streaming down Huy's face. The high priest felt like he would pass out. Mahu suddenly grabbed Huy and lifted him to his feet. Huy whimpered as his soles were torn up by the thorns. Huy was then stabbed in the back five times; with his own dagger. Huy was then dropped carelessly onto the thorn bed. Huy's hands were untied. Suddenly, the high priest's breathing became more shallow and labored. He then began to convulse. His cruel father and brother watched a bit laughing before leaving Huy to die. Hotep, however, came back riding atop a horse. When he saw Huy's condition, he felt sick.

"By the gods." He muttered.

"Huy. Speak to me." He then said.

"M-Mariam….I need….Mariam." Huy said weakly.

Hotep nodded. He laid Huy across the horse and returned Huy to his wife. When she saw Huy all battered and wounded; Mariam began to cry. Hotep had someone fetch the physician. Mariam, all the while, spoke gently to her beloved high priest.

"Huy. Huy, can you hear me? Please say something." She said.

Huy coughed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Mariam…My dear…I don't have much time left." Huy replied.

"Don't say that. You will be fine. I know you will." She then said.

Hotep returned with the Physician. The physician gently lifted Huy. Mariam gasped in horror.

* * *

"Holy Osiris. It is a miracle Huy is still conscious." He said.

He then took out a knife and cut Huy's remaining garb off him. All that remained was his kilt-like garb that was tied around his waist. The Physician then told Hotep to take Mariam away, as he would try to treat Huy's wounds.

"It may be too much for her. Women are very delicate creatures. She doesn't need to see this." He said.

Hotep nodded. Mariam was promising Huy she would be back. Huy lifted a trembling hand and wiped away her tears.

"Mariam…" Huy began to say, but he was cut off when she kissed him.

Mariam reluctantly pulled herself away from Huy. Hotep brought her to his house for lunch. When they returned, the physician looked grim.

"I did my best. However, Huy is very weak. His heart has started to fall, and he is barely breathing." He said.

Mariam sat down on the nearest chair. The physician then gave her a small vial.

"If the pain becomes too much; this will end his suffering." The physician then said.

Mariam nodded; and put it where no one but her would find it.

"Huy is so close to death. It would surely be miraculous if he lasted even the night." The physician commented out loud.

He then left, along with Hotep. Mariam saw Huy was asleep. She kissed him lovingly and kept vigil over him. All night long, she watched over him. She prayed for him. She sang and chanted to him. She would leave freshly cooked meals at his side in case he woke up hungry. She even would wash him the best way she could.

* * *

Three days had passed since; and Huy was no better. Mariam listened for his heart beat. It was a very soft flutter in his chest.

"Huy, if you are tired of fighting. Then you can let go." She said, as a tear fell.

As if by some miracle, Huy awoke at those words. Ignoring the pain, Huy sat up as best he could. Huy kissed his wife and embraced her.

"I will always be with you Mariam. Thank you. Now, I must go." He said.

Mariam nodded, as her tears began to fall.

"Tell the children I love them and that I'm sorry." Huy then said.

Mariam began to cry.

"Huy. Don't leave me. Not yet. Please don't go. I need you." She said.

* * *

"I'm sorry…my time has come…I love you." Huy replied.

With a final sigh, Huy passed away in Mariam's arms. Mariam was beside herself with grief. Who would take over as high priest to Pharaoh until Sef was grown? Who would give their daughters to their future husbands? Who would raise the children to be godly men and women? Mariam Then realized that the children were playing with the pharaoh's children in the palace; and Sef was at temple with other children who wanted to join the priesthood. He was due to come home any minute now. _God, what am I to do? How will I be able to tell Sef?_ Mariam thought to herself. Her heart was shattered, but Sef and the other children needed to know the truth. She caressed the side of Huy's still face and kissed him one last time. She then gently laid him get down and arranged him to look like he had merely fallen asleep. Mariam then knelt by Huy's side and began to pray for his soul.

Sef had been praying for his father's healing in between lessons all day. At his young age, Sef was a blossoming scholar. All the priests thought the boy was a pleasure to teach. As Sef neared his home, he could hear his mother weeping. The young boy felt his heart sink. He wouldn't need his mother to tell him anything when he got inside. Sef took a moment to collect himself before he entered the home. _I already know father is dead. I won't force my mother to tell me about it. She is in enough pain right now._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Sef entered his parent's bedroom. He saw his mother holding Huy's hand and praying. He placed his tiny hand on her shoulder. Mariam turned and saw her eldest son standing beside her. He was almost a spitting image of Huy; but his hair was curlier, his nose was not as pointed, and his build was not as skinny.

"Sef, I don't know how to tell you this.." Mariam began to say, but was cut off when Sef embraced her.

"It's okay mother. You don't need to tell me anything. I know father began his journey into the afterlife. However, we shouldn't feel too sad, because was healed today mother. He isn't suffering anymore." Sef replied.

Mariam looked at her son. _He is surely Huy's living legacy. No other child could speak such wisdom._ She thought to herself. She kissed Sef on the cheek. Sef waited for his siblings to come home and sat them all down before he told them the sad news. Rachael, Aset, and Issac all cried. May was upset by seeing all her older siblings so sad. Mariam had no choice but to also give Sef the unpleasant task of fetching the priests in charge of preparing the dead for proper burial. Sef didn't mind though, and went on the long walk to the temple of Anubis without complaint.

Back at the house, Mariam was washing Huy's body. Her remaining four children were in their room praying. As she rested her hand over Huy's heart, she sighed.

"God, if it is your will. Please bring my husband back. Please. I can't imagine life without him." She prayed.

Suddenly, she heard Huy cough. Huy then slowly sat up and looked around. He was surprised to see his wife dressed in mourning garb.

* * *

"Mariam. By the gods. Why on earth are you dressed like someone died?" He asked.

Mariam stood in shock. Then she smiled, and wept with joy as she embraced her husband. It was a miracle. Huy was alive. God had heard her prayer and delivered.

"Thank you God. Thank you." She prayed through her tears.

Huy kissed her and wiped her tears away. Sef was surprised to see his father was alive again; and so were his siblings. Huy hugged each of his children. It was a truly miraculous day.

Hotep, Mahu, and Huy's evil father were soon arrested for conspiring to kill a high priest. Rameses was ready to put them all to the sword. However, Huy insisted on banishment.

"Your majesty. My wife swears to me that I had died in her arms. Yet on the same day of my death, I was somehow revived. The gods did not want me to die that day. I was given another chance to live. I want to bless them with the same chance as I had been blessed." Huy said.

Rameses looked at the chained men and sighed. His shook his head.

"Huy, I pray the gods grant you a long and happy life for promoting such kindness to undeserving souls. I decree that these three prisoners be spared; on the condition that they are exiled from my kingdom never to return." He said.

As Hotep and the others were lead away; Huy looked over at his mother and wife. He smiled. Anat soon moved in with them. And of course, they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you all for reading. Once again, I don't own Prince of Egypt characters. I own only my OCs (Mariam, Anat, Sef, Rachael, Aset, Issac, May, Huy's father, Judith, Joshua, and Mahu). Reviews are love!**

 **P.S - I will continue to do Prince of Egypt stories. So stick around.**


End file.
